blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
The Symbiote (5e Warlock Archetype)
The Symbiote While most patrons may not directly intertwine their fate with their warlocks, your patron is quite different. Your patron is a symbiote, a sentient mutation that appears similarly to a full-body suit that bonds with the skin of its warlock. While it may be taken on and off at will, the symbiote prefers to stay attached in at least one place at all times, due to it needing the warlock to survive. Expanded Spell List The Symbiote lets you choose from an expanded list of spells when you learn a warlock spell. The following spells are added to the warlock spell list for you. Bonus Cantrip Starting at 1st level, you gain the primal savagery cantrip. Symbiote Shift Additionally at 1st level, you gain the ability to don your symbiote over your body (no action required). While it is currently donned, you may use your bonus action to enter a shift. While in a shift, you have the following benefits. * You have resistance to bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing damage. * You cannot cast any non-cantrip spells. * You are immune to disease. This does not end any diseases you currently have, but postpones their effects. * When you make a melee weapon attack, you add a +2 bonus to the damage roll. Your shift lasts for 1 minute. It ends early if you are knocked unconscious or if your turn ends and you haven't attacked a hostile creature since your last turn or taken damage since then. You can also end your shift on your turn as a bonus action. After using your shift, you must take a long rest before using it again. You gain an additional usage when you reach 6th (2 uses), 10th (3 uses), and 14th (4 uses) warlock levels. Unnatural Speed Starting at 6th level, your symbiote allows you to move at a faster pace. Your base walking speed increases by 10 feet. Bodysense Starting at 10th level, you are able to sense what is around your flesh without truly seeing it. You have 10 feet of blindsense, which you cannot use if you are completely covered. Rapid Regrowth Starting at 14th level, when you enter a shift, you may choose for your size to increase by one category, as though you had the enlarge/reduce spell cast on yourself. Eldritch Invocations Unworldly Claws Prerequisite: The Symbiote patron, Pact of the Blade feature When you create your pact weapon, you may choose for them to manifest as sharp claws on your hand, either as your fingernails growing and sharpening, or your fingers themselves sharpening. They are treated as 1d8 slashing damage natural weapons with the light and finesse properties. When you hit a creature with it, you can expend a warlock spell slot to deal an additional 2d8 slashing damage to the target per spell level. When you use your action to attack with your unworldly claws, you may use your bonus action to make another attack with them, not adding your ability modifier to the damage roll unless you have the Two-Weapon Fighting fighting style. Category:Archetypes